Of the moon changed version
by kitsunechan24
Summary: Integral could lose the one person she loved. But it is a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dislcaimer: Not mine.

Story by Kitsunechan 24

**Prologue**

The moonlight emphased her platinum blond hair. She looked so vulnerable in her nightgown. Unlike the rest of England she was awake. She'd had another nightmare and now sleep wouldn't come anymore although it was only 3.40 am. She sighed and decided to go watch the silent night on her balcony. When her feet touched the icy cold floor she couldn't help but shiver.

The scent of oak trees and wet grass met her nose. The wind played her long hair and pushed the nightgown against her body making it clear for anyone who could see her then, she was a very beautiful woman. She closed her eyes and let the moon erase the images of her nightmare.

Hidden in the shadows of the trees he looked at her, longing for her to be with him, forever. Even though he was the lord of the night, the strongest, he could not look at her without longing to hold her close. It had been centuries since he had felt emotions next to amusement and hate. This woman had turned his undead life upside down. And tomorrow he would lose her for all eternity.

Only one tear slipped through her closed eyes and made a wet trail across her cheek. "Alucard". His name escaped her lips. Her ice queen mask finally broke and sobs began controlling her body. She hit the floor and buried her face in her hands for she would lose him. After an hour sleep finally claimed her shivering body.

When he knew for certain that she wasn't awake he went to her. It hurt him to see his strong master so vulnerable. He took her in his arms and laid her gently on the king-sized bed. He brushed her bangs out of her face without waking her. 

"My beautiful Integral." He took a chair and sat beside his master and took one cold hand in a gloved one of his own.

The sun began chasing the moon away from its throne and began lightning the night. He bent over her sleeping form and merely brushed his lips against hers, knowing he would never see her like this again. He left her sleeping and went to his own room in the basement to sleep a sleep of regret in his coffin, knowing she would and could never be his.

Tbc.

So?? How did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please. This is my first ever fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna-san! This was a story I started years ago, but because I got great comments I'll continue the story. I changed the prologue.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Chapter 1**

The sun kissed her tanned skin. Integral had felt so comforted last night she had had a rather good night. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked around, blinking her blue eyes. She was certain she didn't go back inside. Maybe Walter had found her and put her back in bed? Thinking this was the only possible (and most likely) solution, she shrugged and decided to get up. Her agenda was already filled. First she would start preparing for today she would be bound to a man for the rest of her life. A man she didn't love nor want. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She felt her mask slip into place. Not giving a single clue of the fact that she hated what she was to do. 

"Sir, they are here. Should I let them enter?" Walter, her faithful butler told her.

"Yes, let them come in." Integral's voice was emotionless.

A couple of giggling girls entered. The leader of the Hellsing organization heaved a deep sigh and left to take a bath while the girls started bringing in her wedding dress and make up. How she detested the dress, but the queen had stick to her guns and you can't neglect an order of your monarch. Still she had to admit the dress was beautiful and it fit her like second skin.

"Sir, there have been no freak attacks last night. Thank God we are still on schedule.. Remember, the ceremony begins at 11.30 am. Your are to be ready at 10.00 am and it will end at 12.30. Your fiancé asked to give this to you and insists you wear it." He handed her a box. Frowning she opened it and her jaw dropped. It was a magnificent necklace with blue diamonds. 

Walter smiled, he was so proud of her, all those years he had been like a father to her. But soon his smile was swept of his face as he saw a bottomless sorrow in his masters eyes, and he knew then that she did not love the man, that she would give up her own self for Hellsing.

"Would you give him my thanks, Walter?" She smiled sad at him.

All he could do was nod and left the room as soon as possible. He could not stand to see her spirit broken, shattered and hurried out of the room.

They were ready at exactly 10.00am. The girls looked at their piece of art. Their eyes were sparkling with adoration. Baffled by their reaction Integral glanced in her reflection. The woman looking back at her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She slowly touched the smooth glass, afraid her reflection would disappear. 

"Are you happy milady?" The girls refused to call her 'sir'. "We did not have to do much, you are already very pretty. You should consider wearing other clothes than your suits once in awhile…" The girl suddenly stopped speaking. Sir Hellsing was looking at her as if she would shoot a bullet through her brain if she didn't stop babbling.

"Sorry sir, I forgot it is not in my place to say something like that." The young girl was trembling with fear of this woman who lead an army. She fearfully bowed her heath and backed away from Integral.

"Let's go to the car." Integral merely said as she turned to leave. 

Her staff was waiting for her in the hallway. They almost couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was their master who conquered the creatures of the dark.

Walter opened the door of the limousine and without acknowledging anyone, she took her place in the seat and made her as comfortably as could be. When they drove away she could feel her world shattering behind her, all the memories of her imprisonment in the tower coming back at her.

_**Change of scene**__****__** Flashback**_

"What will it be my master?" The red wine seeped on the ground. The broken glass lying at his boots as he stood in front of her.

She already opened her mouth to make him leave, but the sounds of footsteps interrupted them. Alucard just grinned at her and disappeared in the shadows. Leaving no clue of his presence.

"Miss Hellsing you are to come to the queen." Without further comment the guard opened the door and guided her to the queen. Integral still felt very weak, the wound in her neck hadn't healed fully. She could feel getting dizzy again, but she refused to be helped, even though she was a prisoner she still had her Hellsing dignity. And she put her pride before anything else.

The doors opened and a grand hall could be seen. A tall man stood left of the queen. He was handsome but he looked at Integral as if she was piece of meat.

"Integral, darling, I am so sorry for what happened." The queens voice cut the silence, demanding respect. "You must know I have always believed you and know that your loyalty lies with me."

Integral simply bowed her head. She still felt betrayed but didn't show any emotion.

"These accidents have shown me clarity. The knights of the Round Table and I want you to produce an heir. You are constantly in danger. Death can claim you any moment. You must leave your organization to an heir."

The queen knew Integral would hate being given in marriage, but the sooner she got married, the sooner there would be an heir to control the organization and time was against them.

"And because I know you don't have much spare time, I chose you a husband." 

Integral's head snapped and she looked in horror at her queen. As if not noticing the reaction the queen continued to destroy her life. "You are to get married in a year, today I will announce you engagement." 

"With whom am I to get married?" Integral whispered.

The queen put her hand on arm of the man next to her. In all the commotion going on in her head, Integral had already forgotten the presence of the other man standing in the room. "Jones is qualified as your future husband, you have no choice in the matter." The queen waved her hand to dismiss the knight.

They had learned to know each other in the past twelve months. Not one time Alucard showed himself to her fiancé.

**Change of scene ******** back to present**

"Heu…sir?" The man asked Integral, snapping her out of her memories and gave her his hand.

"yes?"

"We have arrived."

She took his hand and stepped out of the car, whishing she could have a cigar.

Tbc.

And? How did you like it? Good? Bad? 

Reviewers get cookies!!

Bye! See you next time.


End file.
